


End of the Earth

by chimeradragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Earth is history, End of the World, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Scientists weren't entirely wrong about the whole Sun swallowing the Earth... just how it all began. Two Immortals sit and watch the end, after all, they were there in the beginning too.





	End of the Earth

Crowley felt old. Unbelievably old. More so than he ever thought he would as an Immortal being, but sitting beside Aziraphale as the Earth was about to be devoured by the sun... he certainly felt the billions of years that had passed them by. 

 

The Universe and the Earth might have been created in a day, but that didn't mean scientists were entirely wrong. Once set in motion God left the Universe to its own devices. Worlds and civilizations would rise and fall as was meant to be. Humans weren't the only things with thought out there. Just the ones that were made first. 

 

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley and touched the demon's hand with his own from his place beside the darker entity. There was a moment when their eyes locked and a wealth of feelings and thoughts moved between them. 

 

"This is it..." Crowley stated softly, eyes a little misty as they turned to look at the Earth with the Sun finally expanding to devour the helpless planet. Humans had moved from the rock long ago, and now that the Earth was too hot to inhabit there was no one left. Just two Immortal beings that had been there since the beginning. 

 

"The true end of the world," Aziraphale agreed as he turned his hand to lace his fingers through Crowley's with a soft sigh. He'd really enjoyed the Earth but when the humans started leaving and it was clear the world would be swallowed by the sun as per the Ineffable Plan, the two had to come to terms with the fact they'd have to move. 

 

"...'least I got to keep the Bentley," Crowley offered with a soft laugh. The aforementioned car sat in the corner of the room, facing the view screen almost like it was watching. Which it was after so many years as Crowley's car it had developed a personality. Mostly in line with Crowley's wishes, but it would sometimes do things even he didn't expect. The houseplants around it shivered but not out of terror. Crowley had stopped yelling at them so often once he and Aziraphale had finally gotten their heads out of their butts and realized how they felt about each other. 

 

"Too true. I do so love that car," Aziraphale replied as he took a moment to look over to the car. There was a flare of reflected light that indicated the Bentley was responding to them in the only way it could. "Love you more."

 

"Well..." Crowley put on an affected front of being far more posh than he ever pretended to be, "obviously." 

 

The two fell against each other, giggling at the inside joke that hadn't died down in hundreds of thousands of years. 

 

"Any idea where the entrance to the head offices moved to?" Aziraphale asked after they'd managed to calm themselves. 

 

"No clue. Don't care. Did you know there's a bloke that looks like me running around calling himself 'The Doctor' in a ridiculous blue Police Box?" Crowley asked suddenly. "Bit odd if you ask me."

 

"Very strange indeed," Aziraphale replied a bit primly. "I like the original though." 

 

Crowley let a hint of a blush stain his cheeks. It didn't matter how many times it happened, he always got a little flustered when Aziraphale laid praise on him. He felt a smile tug at his lips for a moment before he let the grin split the serious look on his face. "Me too."

 

"Oh! Look at that! The corona is going through the crust now. The seas have boiled, the atmosphere is gone. All the mountains have crumbled, and every civilization has been reduced to ash. Now humanity will never again set foot on The Earth," Aziraphale stated, voice almost haunting. "But we've all moved on to bigger things."

 

"So," Crowley stated as he stood and brushed himself off before offering his hand to help Aziraphale to his feet. "Until the end of the Universe is it?" 

 

"Absolutely," Aziraphale promised with a smile before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Crowley's lips while the Earth burned away to a distant memory. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write something sexy and/or smutty... this is what came out. Ineffable Husbands being all domestic. Inspired a bit by the episode of Doctor who where Nine showed Rose the end of the Earth. And yes, I know Ten wasn't there for it, but the Doctor dabbles around in time, I'm sure Crowley would have seen him at some point. Enjoy!


End file.
